LoS: Seeds of the Dragon
by rednec0
Summary: A mysterious illness threatens the dragon populace on Realm Prime and the aid of a retired Starfleet Officer may be the key to salvation. Sequel to "Trek from the Stars". Now rated "M" for future innuendos.
1. Retirement

Chapter 1: Retirement

_Captain's Log: Stardate 98130.25_

_This is the final log of the starship _Acca Larentia_ under my command. After twelve years of hardships, triumphs, and adventures it is time for us to go home. As to what other adventures my soon-to-be former crew has in store, I am happy to say I've led them safely to that point. May the spirits watch over them all._

"End log," croaked an emotional Minevera in her private quarters before succumbing to tears. To any captain, the final order of being decommissioned was always the hardest one of them all. It had marked an end of an era, sometimes leading to new beginnings.

Just as the _Acca Larentia_ pulled into dry dock Minevera returned to the bridge, briefly pausing at the turbolift door. _'I just hope my request to have her mothballed goes through,'_ she gazed over the room as a tear welled-up in her eye again. Wiping it away discretely she walked over to her chair, but did not sit down.

Pressing a button on an arm the public address system sounded with its three-tone whistle. Taking a slow breath to calm her nerves she began, "Now here this: in the twelve years of service on this vessel I have never seen a finer crew. Though honestly I like to think of ourselves as a team. We've explored new worlds, found life and civilizations around us, and went where no one has gone before. I still like to think that our first major first contact experience was by far the greatest accomplishment."

"But at the same time we still remember all the brave officers who lost their lives, making it possible for us to go on and come out on top. Whatever path life has chosen for you from here on out, I would like to say I am happy to be a part of that team that got you there. This is Captain Minevera MacDougal, signing-off."

Minevera relinquished command about five hours later, leaving her home in space to the care of a skeleton crew. Her actual home near Fairbanks, Alaska has long since been given to family friends. It was there she needed to get a couple of things: her private shuttle and her dog, Akiak.

* * *

As evening approached the city of Warfang the powered streetlights turned-on, lighting the main streets and even the once dark alleys. The pubs that littered the city became lively at this hour as many of the workers flocked to them to unwind before going home to their families. In the Capitol Building, however, the five Guardians were hunched over their desks, shuffling through papers filled with requests, letters, and reports ranging from criminal cases to the latest construction update for the planned space dock.

At one desk a familiar purple dragon just finished sealing the last envelope for the day when a beep and flash came from something on his desk. Pressing a button a familiar voice emanated from it.

"Hey Spyro, its Cynder," spoke the voice of his lifemate from the other end.

"Hi daddy!" came the voice of his daughter Cyndy. She had her mother's horns, underbelly and wings while having her father's eyes and tail tip; she was already a purple dragon.

The other Guardians couldn't help but laugh knowing how attached Spyro was to his daughter. "Hi sweety, love. Daddy will be coming home shortly," he carefully bit-out. The last number of times he came home late he got stuck with sleeping in the living room.

"See you soon then, love. Say 'bye' Cyndy."

"Bye-bye!"

"Bye," a press of another button ended the communication.

"I never get tired of hearing her over the line," giggled Gaia as she walked around from behind his desk.

"That's because you love all children," pointed-out Watson. "They are the future for all of us after all."

Frost rolled her eyes, "I still think a lot of them need to have some decent manners as soon as they're able to walk on their own."

"Oh relax, just because they can run-around doesn't mean they know any better," defended Ember. Her and her lifemate Flame had adopted two eggs when their biological parents did not return for them.

"Alright enough," Spyro finally cut-in. "I better get home before I have to spend another night on the rug. I'll see you tomorrow."


	2. Shot-Down

Chapter 2: Shot-Down

Closing the door behind him Spyro sniffed the air. The smell of roasted lamb had him wandering into the kitchen where Cynder and Cyndy were waiting. Stepping to his mate he hugs a wing around and kisses her softly while his daughter hugged his arm.

"So glad you made it home tonight," Cynder began as she made her way back to the oven. "Got news that an old friend of ours should be in the city in a couple of hours."

Spyro blinked, "Wait, old friend?"

Cyndy couldn't help but squeal the answer, "Captain Min!" She's very excited to meet this person her mother and father have talked about in bedtime stories.

"Wait, you're saying the Captain is coming here?" Spyro panicked.

Cynder merely giggled as dinner was dished-out for everyone, "Not here-here. She'll be staying at a hotel there until immigration papers can be fully processed." Colonists from all over the quadrants have been immigrating to Realm Prime just two years after the launch of their four flagship vessels.

"I see," Spyro mused as he took a seat in front of the table. "About the only reason as to why she is probably means something happened. Guess we'll have to ask when we do see her."

Dinner went on like any typical family dinner. Cyndy talked about classes at the academy. Most of the time it was about astronomy; seeing as how her inspiration was coming from those stories. Seeing as it was related to her interests Spyro talked about the reports for the spacedock. This included how it was coming and how they were going to put it in orbit piece-by-piece. He was about to move on to another topic when the comm buzzed and flashed red. Usually it would be ignored, but the red indicated that it was the urgency line.

Not delaying any further Spyro got up and answered, "Spyro here, what is it?"

The voice on the other end was Watson, "Just got word from air traffic control that a shuttle crashed around the fortress ruins. Preliminary reports say it was shot-down."

"Why would someone shoot at a shuttle? Are there any survivors?"

"To both of those questions I don't know. A team has already been dispatched to the crash site." Watson paused for a moment, "There's something that you should know about."

Quirking a brow out of curiosity Spyro asks, "What is it now?"

"The shuttle matches the description of one that was reportedly in use by retired Starfleet Captain Minevera MacDougal."

* * *

_Earlier_

A Yellowstone-class Runabout warped into the Realm System and proceeded at full impulse to Realm Prime. Sitting at the helm, the retired Captain casually pilots her personal shuttle. Having no longer being restricted by uniform code hairstyles she returned to her more natural, wild look. Beside her in another chair Akiak just stared out the window while gladly getting petted. She yawns before deciding to lay on the floor for a quick nap.

"I know its been a long trip. We're almost there," Minevera spoke to the husky before sipping a cup of raktajino: a strong Klingon coffee.

Minevera felt she needed to move on from her old life from Starfleet. For some reason her gut was telling her to live out her days on Realm Prime. Was it the lack of Federation banners that was appealing, or the natural tranquility the surface and populace had to offer? She pushed those thoughts aside as she achieved orbit and began re-entry procedures.

Before Minevera continued preparations she heard a low growl from Akiak. Having been around dogs while growing-up she knows something is not right. She raises the shields, but it wasn't enough to stop a heavy blast from taking helm control offline. The shuttle lurched forward and began to rapidly enter the atmosphere.

While struggling to reboot control Minevera activates the on-board emergency beacon. She barely gets her controls back online, but only enough to level her descent. After locking the controls she and Akiak quickly move to a small corner and hunker-down, waiting for the inevitable.


	3. Artifact

Chapter 3: Artifact

The hatch locks de-pressurize from an emergency-release valve and the release springs partly open the door, letting a pair of hands grasp and push it open the rest of the way. Minevera stumbles out and falls on the ground, laying there for a moment before Akiak pawed at her with a worried whine. They were in what looked like ruins of some fortress and dusk was slowly turning to night.

Minevera slowly gets up, shaking her head in an attempt to get her bearings. "Well this is just great," she muttered before finally standing on her feet. She carefully walks to the rear of her downed shuttle and examines a scorch mark from weapons fire. Grimacing from the damage she heaves a long sigh, "Somebody should be coming around soon." Her attention was soon drawn to Akiak who was barking at something in the nearby rubble.

Drawing a type-1 phaser from her pocket Minevera carefully approaches. "What is it, girl?" she asks her dog before taking notice of what is buried. Kneeling down she brushes some of the dust off and looks at what appears to be armor. After putting the phaser away, because it was only good for stunning, she places her hands on the edge of a large portion of stone and begins to lift.

When she was growing-up with her adoptive family Minevera always had her share of heavy labor chores. This included tasks like hauling fire wood and performing mechanical repairs. Because of that she was able to not only lift the slab, but also flip it to the other side. Such an effort did bring her to her knees afterward to catch her breath. "Note to self: get back in shape," she giggled to herself, figuring her time in Starfleet has made her soft.

Minevera eventually turned her attention back to the armor that rested before her. Judging from its size it was meant for a dragon, but who? There were no remains nearby so she assumed it was forgotten. A faint, purplish glow caught her eye toward the center on the chest piece. She brushed-off any remaining dust and small pieces of rock and looked at a purple gem in awe. "Kinda wish I had a tricorder with me right now," she mused. Her attention was so absorbed by that gem she did not notice Akiak barking and backing away in fear.

Suddenly the gem glowed even brighter before a blast knocked Minevera back several meters. Akiak ran to her, pawing and barking, trying to bring her attention to the husky. Eventually she whines and lays next to her, keeping watch over her human and friend.

* * *

Two dragons were approaching from the distance, on their backs were a cheetah and mole. Spying the downed shuttle they descended into the ruins. The four began a pattern search while sweeping flashlights for any signs of a human and/or dog. They didn't have far to look when something was barking at one of the dragons.

There they found Minevera breathing heavily, but unconscious. The cheetah pulled-out her medical kit seeing charred clothing on her chest, but gasped when she pulled a piece of the ruined fabric away. A large, purple gem glowed dimly while greatly embedded in her chest, some dried blood caked around the edges.

The mole pulled-out his radio, "Sergeant Andrew to base, come-in base."

The radio briefly crackled with local interference before a voice came through, "Base here, what is your situation?"

"We have located the survivors, but we need a medical transport immediately. Something is embedded in the female human's chest. Her breathing is heavy and is also unconscious. Also send the investigators to examine and clean-up the downed shuttle."

Long after the medical transport came and picked-up Minevera and Akiak it landed on the roof of First Hospital in Warfang. There a medical team and Watson were waiting when the aft hatch opened. Doctors and nurses quickly carted the human inside, Watson looking on and observing grimly at the state she was in. His eyes darted to the gem briefly, making a mental note to ask where it came from if and when she regains consciousness. He felt something touch him on his paw and saw Akiak sitting there beside him.

"I guess you know there isn't much that you can do now, huh?" Watson asked the husky.

Akiak's reply was a simple whine.

Watson pondered for a moment then chuckled, "I suppose I could keep you company for a while. I suspect I'll be pulling one of my all-nighters again." He walked to the elevator and Akiak followed behind.


	4. Ghost of the Past

Chapter 4: Ghost of the Past

Morning had arrived over the region and much of the populace was already under way into doing their daily routine. A tired Spyro, however, went to First Hospital to get a personal update on Minevera's condition. In the waiting room he sat on his haunches, sipping what could be considered coffee when Doc approached him. The mole's demeanor was one of confusion and genuine concern.

Before Spyro could ask Doc raised his hand, "Her condition is questionable at best, Spyro. I've contacted every specialist throughout the quadrants and even they are stumped at what's happening."

"Happening?" Spyro asked in a worried tone. "Doc, I know some details can go over my head, but can you try to describe it?"

The mole sighed and flipped through a chart he was carrying with him. "Well for starters she has a large purple gem embedded in her chest. Every time one of the surgeons went to cut the skin around it they'd either get burnt, shocked, chilled, or even blown back."

Reading the dragon's expression Doc nods before continuing, "I know; clearly it has magical properties, but it get's stranger. Skin is trying to grow on top of it, as if the body is actually absorbing this gem. At the same time we began to notice a slow increase in weight and mass."

"Increase? Wouldn't something like that be gradual like growing-up?" Spyro blinked as some basic understanding registered.

"Its faster than that really," Doc corrected. "I had her moved to one of the vacant modular wards in ICU for now. About the only constant right now is the heavy breathing and high blood pressure commonly affiliated with physical stress. She's on oxygen and IV-drip if the stress becomes too much."

Spyro merely nodded in understanding before taking another sip from his mug before chuckling weakly, "Guess visiting is out of the question now."

Doc hmms before turning his attention to the Guardian. "You really look like hell. Is that your first cup?"

"Fifth actually; didn't get much sleep last night with news of the crash."

"I see; I want you to get some sleep then." Doc gestured to one of the nurses to take him to a vacant ward.

"B-but I still need to get to work. I'm awake," Spyro said before a yawn betrayed him.

"Doctor's orders, Mr. Guardian. I'll let the others know."

* * *

Minevera found herself floating in nothingness. Looking around she could not see her body at all, even with a faint light glowing in the distance. Soon that light grew brighter before filling the void with light. She tried closing her eyes in reflex but couldn't as it blinded her briefly.

The light eventually faded and before her stood a teal dragon dressed in a cloak with a crystal hanging from his neck and scrolls stuffed in pouches on either side of him. What was probably odd about this was being able to see this dragon eye-to-eye without having to look up.

The dragon raised a paw, "Before you ask, I am known as the Chronicler. As to why I bought your consciousness here to this shard realm I'll explain shortly."

Minevera hmms and folds her 'phantom' arms, "Why does this feel like I'll be seeing the DTI in the near future?"

The Chronicler just chuckled, "Don't worry, time travel isn't involved with my job. I simply record all of history on this planet." Minevera sighed with relief as he continued, "Back to the reason about why you're here. It is my understanding that you are familiar with the Dark Master: Malefor, yes?"

"I am, but most of what was spoken and written in the historical records in Warfang. There's something more to him I suspect, isn't there?" Minevera asked inquisitively. "After all, history is usually written by the victor."

"You are definitely wise beyond your years. Yes, his plan did involve total destruction, but you can't rebuild unless you have a clear foundation. There were several dragons, including himself, who wore a powerful gem called 'The Seed of the Dragon'. Though them they were pouring their essence into them. Their original design was a supposedly a way to cheat death, but it required another life force to take on the abilities of the original host. In some cases physical changes occurred as well, but the process is painful. Currently you, yourself, are absorbing Malefor's Seed."

Minevera immediately rose her voice in protest, "Are you kidding me!? He thinks he can be revived by using me!? I'd sooner off myself before allowing that to happen!"

The Chronicler placed both paws on her shoulders, actually making her feel like she was sitting like him. "Calm yourself down! As I've said it was a supposed way to cheat death; I didn't say it was perfect. In order for 'resurrection' to really happen would be for the original host to die while wearing the Seed. He wasn't given the chance to put it back on before facing Spyro and Cynder." Seeing her calming down now he released his grip, "You'll have his power and a 'variance' of his physical form, seeing as you are female, but not his knowledge. For now I will impart with you basic knowledge such as movement and flight. This is just to save you the embarrassment of dealing with physical therapy."


	5. Drained Dragons

Chapter 5: Drained Dragons

A cheetah doctor examined a fire dragon, taking notes before gesturing a random nurse to escort them to a gradually filling ward. She passed her clip board to Doc who looked at it briefly.

"That's the eleventh case today," he grumbled while checking-off the symptoms. "Fatigue, nausea, dizziness, irritation of the wing membranes... it's all there."

"We're looking at an epidemic if I've ever seen one," spoke the cheetah.

"I'm inclined to agree. Until we know more the patients need to be quarantined: I don't need this infecting other dragons in this hospital."

Doc wandered down the hall to where Spyro was sleeping. Peeking through the window he looked at the resting guardian, thankful that he wasn't exhibiting symptoms. Closing the door behind him he approached and asked, "Is my patient doing any better?"

Spyro rotated his head around with a relaxed smile, "Better than earlier, though I think my sleep schedule will need adjusting."

Doc waved his hand, "Nothing an herbal tea couldn't help fix." He heaved a sigh after reminding himself of the clipboard in his other hand.

"There's something else you want to tell me, isn't there?"

The mole nodded, taking a seat in one of the chairs in the room. "Now that you're 'on the clock' we have a growing problem. As of recent there are now at least eleven dragons experiencing an illness and that number will probably keep growing. We're looking at an epidemic in the dragon populace."

The Guardian nodded in understanding, "Any idea what's causing it yet?"

"I'm afraid not; I've already got the lab conducting blood tests of the first few patients."

The intercom shortly beeped, "Paging Dr. Jefferson. Paging Dr. Jefferson."

Grumbling while getting up, Doc walked over to a comm panel on the wall. "Jefferson here; don't tell me it's another case."

The voice on the other end answered, "It's the human patient, Minevera. She's disappeared and there's a purple dragon moving around in her room!"

Doc glanced to Spyro before speaking into the comm again, "Lock-down the room and that section and have security join me there!"

* * *

_Earlier_

Minevera groaned rolling off of her back and off of the ruined cot. Almost immediately she tried standing on her hind-legs only to collapse on to her paws. "Right, you're a dragon now," she muttered to herself.

Seeing a mirror Minevera walked over to it and began picking-off all the various probes and the IV line. It was during this that she looked herself over. Her scales were purple, which was expected from the Seed. Tilting her head a bit she noted that her neck, chest, and belly were a cream-white. Daring to open her new wings and stretch them, she noted her membranes shared the same coloration. Her tail tip, which was spear-like, was black as well as her claws and two horns on either side of her head. The crest at the top was similar in shape to Malefor's, but was a dark blue that led to her hair. She was surprised and thankful she actually keep that after the transformation, along with her silver-moon eyes.

Stepping back from the mirror Minevera looked at her build. Her body was definitely feminine, but bulky in terms of muscle tone. Doing a few poses a pleasing murr escaped from deep in her throat, finding herself quite attractive for a dragon.

The clicking of a dead-bolt lock engaging bought her back to reality. Looking out the little window in the door she saw what looked like security approaching. Heaving a sigh she at least decides to scoot the mess she made from her transformation to the side before sitting herself in the middle of the room. A minute passed before she heard a comm panel chirp.

The voice of a frustrated Doc came through on the other end, "Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my hospital?"

Knowing that telling the truth would seem hard to believe at this time, Minevera felt there was no other choice but to be straight. Calmly pressing the talk button she spoke, "I am Captain Minevera MacDougal, serial number SM-539-0478, retired."


	6. Interrogation

Chapter 6: Interrogation

Minevera had never witnessed Spyro being angry, even twelve years ago. She tried her best to explain while allowing herself to be detained, but having a feminine appearance to Malefor was not helping her case at all. She eventually found herself in a cell where the only real comfort was a bed of hay in the corner. This was an old style prison cell consisting of iron bars for doors, one window, and a skylight for whatever elements to pour through.

"_There's no sense in me sleeping again,"_ she thought to herself as she grasped at the ceiling bars with her paws. Lifting herself off the ground she got creative with her time and began doing various exercises.

The first choice was fairly obvious: pull-ups. Minevera did about one hundred before her arms got tired. This went on for the next three hours as she managed to do just about anything she could think of: pseudo leg-curls, vertical sit-ups, more pull-ups using her wing claws to grasp the bars, and push-ups. During the fourth hour of her stay she was meditating; how she got her hind legs to cross was a mystery.

It was at that time that three guards came to retrieve her. The only thing Minevera could do was comply as she was shackled from muzzle to wrists, ankles, and wings. As they walked down the corridor one of the guards had the bright idea of actually trying to trip her. This had backfired and earned the ire of the head guard leading the trio, as well as a sore foot for the next day as it was stepped-on.

It was when she was finally in the interrogation room that her muzzle was released. The chains for the rest of her bindings were locked to a ring on the floor. As the three guards left Minevera turned her head to the one who tried tripping her, "If I was him you'd already be on his list."

"You mean he would already be dead," a familiar voice spoke. She turned back around to see Spyro and three other Guardians present. His voice still had a tone of anger to it, but it was not as bad as earlier.

Minevera frowned, "I've complied with your every demand and you still don't believe me, do you?"

"We know enough that a Seed was once a part of this armor found at the crash site," Ember tossed the chest piece at her feet.

"All I remember from this is being shot in the chest and waking up in a hospital room. I learned what the Seeds do while I was out."

This time Frost stepped forward with a question, "Did you know that Seeds were capable of transferring souls from one being to another?"

Minevera giggled briefly "Did you know my first reaction to that was utter horror? Soul transfer can only be done if the original bearer dies with the Seed on their person. Looking back it would have been pretty amusing to see the Dark Master having to change his, rather her, title to 'The Dark Mistress'."

"Alright then, who told you how they work then?" Gaia finally asked.

Looking to Spyro she answered, "The only dragon who has the ability to speak to someone in their dreams: The Chronicler." The room grew quiet as the four present Guardians quickly huddled in a quiet discussion. "Its only logical to see that I'm telling the truth here," she hollered.

A set of doors burst open as a fifth Guardian, Watson, finally arrived. "I'm sorry I'm late. You know how my all-nighters tend to go. If it wasn't for this little creature waking me..." he trailed-off seeing the husky that followed him here wander over to the chained dragon.

Akiak paused a few meters before Minevera, her appearance greatly different. She soon bounded to her, jumping-up trying to lick her face. The dragon giggled lowering herself and took it all, both having missed each other very much.

All five Guardians were stunned in silence before Watson finally spoke-up, "If I understand canine behavior right, I believe that confirms the identity of our mystery dragon."

Shortly after being unchained Minevera sat herself before the Guardians. She was a bit cross with her treatment still.

"I can't express enough how sorry I am for your treatment the past few hours," Spyro bowed his head in shame. He saw her raise a paw and winced, expecting a slap. Instead he found it resting on his shoulder.

"We're all not infallible. Just know you owe me big for this," Minevera soon embraced him in her arms. "Its good to see you again, friend."

"This will take getting used to," he chuckled weakly before being able to step back.

Almost as if on cue another dragon burst through the doors. This time it was Cynder gasping to catch her breath, "Spyro, its Cyndy; she's been infected!"


	7. Contamination

Chapter 7: Contamination

Both Spyro and Cynder were in the room with their ill daughter Cyndy, crying their hearts out as she lay there unconscious. The door behind them was closed for their privacy as Doc explained the situation to the other four Guardians and a present Minevera.

"So this virus isn't contagious unless ingested," Ember concluded.

Doc nodded, "Its probably the best bit of good news I have for now. All the cases we've seen so far involve dragons living outside the city."

"So we're looking for a source of contamination," Watson concluded. "The Elders were kind enough to lend us their knowledge of most ailments, but they've never heard of something like this before."

"Which would mean this was an engineered Dragon's Bane." All heads snapped to Minevera as she sat there on her haunches, deep in thought. "Frost, the city has water filtration correct?"

"Well of course; not only for the plumbing but for having clean water for everyone here. You don't mean..." Frost trailed-off.

"It only makes sense, Frost," Watson concluded. "Everyone outside of the city has been getting sick and it's because of the water." He looked back through the window to the Purple Guardian and his mate. "If young Cyndy was infected odds are those two are as well."

A atlawan assistant who has been standing with them answered a call as they were talking. Nodding his head in understanding he ended it, "Excuse me, but I just got news that Ambassador Hunter was just arrested on Earth."

Once again the group was silenced, but it was Gaia who spoke-up, "Arrested? On what grounds?"

The assistant gulped nervously as the information was still sinking-in, "For the attempted assassination of the President."

"If convicted I wouldn't doubt they'd send him to Facility 4028," muttered Minevera before continuing. "This whole situation just reeks of a conspiracy."

Doc looked through the window and frowned, "Damn, you were right, Watson." Though the window both Spyro and Cynder were passed-out, wing membranes clearly irritated.

As nurses hurried by the five dragons made their way out of the hospital. Without any kind of antivirus they all felt helpless. The added frustration of Ambassador Hunter's situation was not making things any easier.

It was while they walked back to the capitol building that Minevera stopped in her tracks, "I want to check out the river."

Frost was the first to turn around, "Why would you want to do a thing like that? We already figured the virus is coming from there."

"But what about a delivery system? I have a hunch that there might be garbage present and I want to find out who's."

"She has a point. The virus was engineered and there has to be a point of origin," agreed Watson who turned to Gaia and Ember. "You two get a bulletin out warning everyone to boil their water before using it for cooking, bathing, or drinking. After that ask for the evidence implicating Hunter. Frost, Minevera, and I will be along the river fishing for trash."

Both Ember and Gaia nodded before hurrying back to the capitol building. Frost and Watson started walking toward the river, but realized somebody was not following.

"Don't you think we should be flying there?" asked Minevera as she flexed and stretched her wings.

Both Guardians blinked, but it was Frost who answered, "We figured you didn't know since you're still new to being a dragon and all."

Minevera just giggled and shook her head, "No its fine, the Chronicler parted to me some basics while I was out." With a running start and a simple flap she took to the skies. The other two did not waste time and shortly caught up to her.

* * *

Gaia and Ember had a CSI team with them looking over the video footage that was requested. Every second reviewed kept saying Hunter was responsible and their resolve was slowly dwindling.

It was not until a female cheetah noticed something odd, "We're looking at this wrong."

Ember was the first to poke her head up, "What do you mean by that?"

"Look at the feet carefully; notice anything off?" she put the footage on the main screen and began a slow playback. "How do we stand and walk?"

Gaia caught-on quickly, "You stand on your toes; he's flat-footed!"

"Exactly, we're looking at a caitian who's posing as the Ambassador. This was all staged!"


	8. Article Fourteen

Chapter 8: Article Fourteen

The dragon trio followed the river a ways before finding a section that was not contaminated by the virus. The evening was just turning into dusk so they set-up camp there for the evening.

"Dammit why won't you light?" complained Watson as he was trying to start a camp fire.

Minevera approached, "Having problems there?"

"The tinder probably has moisture to it still," sighed the Electric Guardian. "I used to be able to start fires with a simple lightning strike. I'd do it the hard way with a few sticks, but I'm not as small as I was."

"I know what you mean there," she laughed. Without thinking she blew on the tinder and kindling, as if trying to get whatever spark of flame there may have been to grow. What suddenly surprised her was a bit of real fire shooting out of her mouth, easily startling the newbie dragon and causing her to stumble backwards. This caused Watson to laugh.

"Looks like somebody found one of their elements," smirked a returning Frost with several fish cupped in her wings.

"This isn't funny," frowned Minevera. "I'm supposed to be a Starfleet Officer who shouldn't be as easily scared."

"Correction: _retired_ Starfleet Officer," teased Watson. The turned dragon just sighed in defeat.

As the fish cooked stories were told, allowing the two Guardians and Minevera to know each other better. It was when the fish were done that the retired Captain was talking about how she went back in time, three times.

"So let me get this straight," Frost began before finishing swallowing a bit of food. "You actually had the chance to meet your people's legends; Leonard McCoy, Montgomery Scott, and Spock?"

"It was just the Captain and his away team who did, I was just a Lieutenant serving on the _Iditarod_," corrected Minevera. "As for the late Ambassador Spock we didn't get to meet him physically; the _Enterprise_ was being attacked by Rogue Ambassador B'vat and he needed to be stopped."

"Well then, care to tell us how you became Captain then?" Watson finally asked.

Her gaze turned somber as she looked into the fire. "It was during a failed invasion of Deep Space Nine by the Undine. The _Iditarod_ was assigned with a task force to stop advancing ships from docking while a small team worked to kick them off the station. One bioship got a lucky shot at the bridge, killing everyone there except for myself and a couple of ensigns."

Frost frowned, "That was unfortunate. What did you do?"

Minevera just shrugged, "I just did what I felt was right; like all of those tribal lessons I got while growing-up were ultimately paying-off. I was soon given a field promotion and remained on the _Iditarod_ before I was given my own ship to command: the _Acca Larentia_. From there my first assignment was to be stationed with Task Force Omega. Count your lucky stars you never had to experience the likes of the Borg."

As they finished their meals stories turned to anecdotes before sleep became a subject. Minevera offered to take first watch as Frost and Watson lay sound asleep. Truth be told she really could not sleep as thoughts from the past couple of days flooded in her mind. She realized her time in Starfleet took away the tranquility from her life. This was something Realm Prime had plenty of if not for the current situation. For probably the second time the past week she wept, wishing her life never involved endless conflict.

After dawn came the trio struck camp and moved back down river gradually, until coming to a section that had the highest concentration of the virus.

"Whatever we're looking for is definitely here," observed Watson after looking through a portable microscope.

Frost stepped forward and looked at the flowing water, "Then we just freeze this section and Min here can melt it down the middle." Just as she was about to use her ice element a paw clamped her mouth shut.

"And risk infecting all three of us? I don't think so," that paw belonged to Minevera as she stepped in front of Frost. "It would be better to just swim."

"But then you'd be infected!" protested Watson before she raised a claw.

"If I have all of Malefor's abilities then why not boil the water around myself?"

Before either Guardian could protest further her body began irradiating intense heat, so intense as soon as she stepped into the river the water around her wrists and ankles came to a rapid boil. They were left speechless as Minevera dove in and remained under for a couple of minutes. When she surfaced what looked like a plasma torpedo casing was in her paws, throwing it ashore before climbing back out.

"Wait, isn't that a torpedo the Romulan Republic uses?" asked Watson as he approached the device.

"Wrong," Minevera dug her claws into the casing. Tearing it open she revealed Federation tech within. "Its what Section 31 wants you to believe."


	9. Order Twenty-Four

Chapter 9: Order Twenty-Four

With the discovery of a virus generator the lab technicians were able to synthesize a serum, but not before the first two cases succumbed to the virus. Armed with this knowledge the RDC sent teams around the planet scouring every last source of water for more of these generators. Back in the capitol building the four Guardians were in an audio conference with their fifth who was recovering.

"So you're saying you dealt with these brigands before?" grumbled the voice of Spyro. His question was directed at Minevera who was present in the council chamber.

"Unfortunately I had the luxury of nearly being recruited," she answered. "After declining their offer I gathered as much public knowledge about them as possible. One of their biggest critics, Dr. Julian Bashir of Starfleet Medical, had multiple run-ins with them before and during the Dominion War. In my opinion they are more underhanded than a scheming ferengi, a Tal-Shiar agent, and a dishonorable klingon put together."

"I wouldn't doubt their involvement with the false imprisonment of Ambassador Hunter," Ember began. "But then that puts his life even into more danger since they probably know that we know."

"We could set-up a blockade then," stated Frost. "But to be careful we would have to block all ships from all other governments in the galaxy."

Watson nodded, "If it was just Federation ships that would just send a red flag. It would look better if we were to just quarantine ourselves and make it look like we're having a hard time."

Looking to a silent Gaia, Minevera spoke-up for her. "As it is they're wanting to commit mass genocide. I agree with Watson on the quarantine idea. We can't give them a reason to kill more innocence, especially a child."

Spyro quickly called a vote, "All those in favor of quarantine?" Five 'aye's were heard, nullifying the opposition vote. "Then quarantine is to be enacted imm-" he was clearly interrupted in the hospital. "Say that again?"

The voice of Doc was shortly heard, "Turn-on GNN immediately!"

Not hesitating Watson tuned the main monitor. Everyone in the room gasped in horror from the image: the damaged remains of the _Ignitus_. The reporter talking was reading from an abridged version of a Starfleet report, saying the _Ignitus_ had attacked an Excelsior-class cruiser without provocation and was subsequently destroyed thanks to 'superior firepower'.

"Any move we make, we lose," finally spoke Watson. "Its almost guaranteed that the report she's reading from is doctored."

"Did I bring about our end?" asked a worried Spyro. All heads turned to the speaker where the conference call was being made through.

"No, fear-mongers who create so much of it that they jump at their own shadow did," Gaia said at last. "Now the biggest question is who will declare war first?"

Minevera shook her head, "It would only be easier to execute General Order Twenty-Four: the destruction of all life on Realm Prime."

"I'd rather we go out fighting for what's right," Frost stated with anger.

Ember raised a paw, "Hold-on, if it does come to that we will do that, but we have all the evidence of foul play here. Why not argue our case and have a deeper investigation performed?"

Watson shook his head, "No good with the Federation. For all we know Section 31 agents are all over the place and will cherry-pick the information. About the only two governments we can trust are the Romulan Republic and the Klingon Empire."

"Then we need to give it to them yesterday," Spyro concluded. "Get me General Prime; I want to know if the shadow cloak is ready."

Minevera raised a brow, "Shadow cloak? Sounds like you're planning a smuggling operation."

"With our options heavily limited, yes I am."


	10. Stow-Away

Chapter 10: Stow-Away

The RDC air field was an impressive establishment spanning several kilometers in every direction. Hangers, silos, and research building littered the complex. It was in one such hanger that the starship _Draco_ sat, receiving modifications for the next experiment: the shadow cloak. Spyro was finally able to leave the hospital, but remained under supervision from Dr. Geoff.

As the seven made their way inside Minevera commented, "A lot has happened these past twelve years."

The group stopped as a finely-dressed General Prime approached, "Welcome Guardians and guests." He looked at the new dragon, staring her down before beginning with the briefing. "The experimental shadow cloak is designed to hide any ship equipped with it in the darkness of space. Currently we aren't sure how effective it will be." Turning his attention to the Purple Guardian he asked, "I suppose you will be taking this for a spin?"

Spyro smiled and answered, "No, Colonel MacDougal will be doing the honors."

Minevera was dumbstruck from his response, "Wat?"

"Currently she is the only one who has a better understanding of how our mysterious adversary operates. I trust her judgment as a Colonel better than anyone else now. MacDougal, consider yourself drafted."

Within minutes a skeleton crew was assembled and Minevera outfitted with a uniform. The launch procedures were done in such a blur she had lost track of time. With copies of the evidence on board the helm patiently awaited her orders.

"Umm sir?" prompted the male atlawan lieutenant.

Shaking her head to focus on the task at hand Minevera finally answered, "Oh umm yes; take us out. As soon as possible engage the cloak and set a course for Qo'nos, maximum warp." Something was distracting her, but it was not from being blindsided.

* * *

"I'm already having the _Cyrill_, _Volteer_, and _Terrador_ recalled back to here," the General spoke as the group walked to the administrative building. "News of what happened to the _Ignitus_ already has several cadets dropping-out."

"That is unfortunate," Gaia frowned. The others nodded in agreement.

Dr. Geoff was in the midst of taking a call when he jerked the device away from his ear and winced, "Okay okay, calm down. Let me just get him on the line." The ape then tapped Spyro on the shoulder and passed the comm over to him.

"Yes, hello?" were the only words he muttered before his eyes went wide. "**WHAT!?**"

* * *

Minevera stood at a corner aboard the _Draco_, carefully looking at a shadow that was out-of-place. Reaching at it, her paw actually went into the shadow and felt something. _"I'm really starting to get the hang of these elements,"_ she thought. Carefully grasping she pulled whatever it was out, only to find a young purple dragon hanging there.

"Umm, hi?" she said timidly.

Minevera looked at her briefly before setting her back on the deck, "Cyndy I presume?"

Cyndy nodded, knowing full well that she was in trouble. "Please don't tell mommy or daddy," she pleaded.

"Being a stow-away on a ship is bad enough. Your parents probably already know you're missing." Looking over her shoulder several of the crew were seeing what was going on. A simple frown was enough to tell them 'back to work'. Turning her attention back to Cyndy, Minevera asked, "Does this have something to do with you wanting to meet me?"

"Umm, yes," she said shyly. "The stories mommy and daddy would tell me always made me happy."

The Colonel hummed for a moment, "Tell you what: in exchange for behaving yourself I'll tell you some stories you've never heard before." She smiled warmly as Cyndy cheered. "I don't know what will happen when you do get punished, but I'll see about maybe softening the blow."


	11. De-Cloaked

Chapter 11: De-Cloaked

In one hangar back at the RDC Air Field investigative teams were still hard at work. Minevera's wrecked shuttle was still being looked at by a team of weapons specialists, trying to identify the burn marks.

It was at this time Watson walked in, "What have you got so far?"

One mole was in the middle of carefully studying the scorch marks that were left, "Well the good news is there are residual traces of energy; so torpedoes have been ruled-out of the equation." He stepped back, replacing a pair of spectacles with his normal pair before turning to the Electric Guardian. "About the only trouble I'm having here is locating the right frequency. I'm probably over-thinking this though..." he trailed-off and rubbed his forehead in frustration.

The Dragon hummed in thought, glancing over the notes that were displayed on a nearby monitor. "Well certainly a smaller craft wouldn't be fully capable of this level of scrambling. Only a fully equipped starship could also do this kind of damage. It's just as our retired starfleet friend said, more and more of this is just pointing at the rogue organization of Section 31."

"But then how can a ship like that fire without us knowing about it?" asked an ape.

"Us not knowing about their presence would suggest they have a cloaking device," Watson thought this over for a minute. Soon though his eyes went wide in realization and dread. Rushing over to the nearest comm panel he dialed to General Prime's office. While yelling into the receiver he started talking too fast.

"Slow-down, Watson. I can barely understand you," Prime grumbled.

"S-s-sorry," the Guardian stuttered while trying to calm his nerves. "I have reason to believe we're being watched from orbit. It's already clear that their intentions are hostile and... oh no!"

"Watson? What is it, Watson?"

"The _Draco_ might be in grave danger."

* * *

The bridge of the _RDS Draco_ grew quiet after young Cyndy fell fast asleep at the Colonel's feet, her tail carefully wrapped against the young dragon. Minevera was in the middle of telling her about how she narrowly avoided assimilation.

"_Guess I'll just continue later,"_ she thought while watching her breathe. A smile crept its way along her muzzle, a feeling that this was right.

"We'll be in Klingon Space in five minutes," a male ape corporal spoke.

"Very good. When we're two minutes out disable the cloak," replied the Colonel. "I don't want to suddenly surprise our potential allies in this manner."

Those three minutes passed by rapidly in silence. The cloak wisped-away in a cloud of black smoke as they traveled closer to the border. Their job, however, was about to get more difficult.

"Sir, a ship just appeared out of nowhere right behind us!" an ice dragon reported with great urgency. This woke-up Cyndy from her nap.

"What? On screen," Minevera looked to the forward viewer. This had replaced the front window after the first refit several years back. Her expression turned into one of annoyance seeing a dreadnought class, venture-x variant, in hot pursuit of them, "Why am I not surprised here?"

An officer soon prompted, "Orders sir?"

Looking at young Cyndy for a moment reminded the Colonel of what was truly at stake, "For now maintain course. Bring the shields online and send a distress signal. The message should say 'We are being pursued by a hostile vessel, send help'."

No sooner had the order been given that the dreadnought fired its phaser spinal lance. The shot just grazed the starboard hull, but it was enough to affect the warp wing and force the _Draco_ to impulse speed.

"Full power to shields, evasive maneuvers!" hollered Minevera. Instinctively she pulled Cyndy tightly against her. She knew Starfleet had implemented the needed frequency to weaken the shields powered by their crystal reactors. All of her training was slipping with the encroaching fear of both Spyro and Cynder losing their only daughter.

An open channel then produced a familiar voice, "Those honor-less fanatics should know better than to venture into Klingon Space!" Just then a qin-class raptor de-cloaked and fired upon the dreadnought.

"C-Convoy?"


	12. Seeing Double

Chapter 12: Seeing Double

Cynder has been home since being discharged from the hospital. Unfortunately for her she continues to worry about where Cyndy had ran-off to. Here she lay in the living room of the old temple, an empty bottle of imported Romulan Ale on its side and a crumpled letter accompanying her. Feeling horrible would be the understatement of the year to her.

"Ugh, now I understand why this stuff is illegal," the black dragoness complained aloud. Her paws rubbed her temples in a futile effort to ease the headache. _"Oh Cyndy, why did you have to run off like that?"_

A door was later heard opening and closing. Looking up briefly she saw her mate stroll in. His appearance made him look like he had slept a lot worse than he originally did the other night.

He looked at the empty bottle on the floor and sighed heavily, "That was the only bottle, wasn't it?"

Cynder nodded slowly. "Just be glad its me and not you with the killer headache," she chuckled weakly.

Spyro sat himself beside her, tilting his head forward he kissed her brow gently. "Feeling any better?" he asked while draping a wing over her.

"A little," she smiled before laying down completely. "I just can't help but worry about our child."

"We can't be stressing about her safety forever. Just hope she can keep her nose out of danger." He nuzzled her close before changing the subject, "Got some good news for a change. We've been able to have Ambassador Hunter released and transferred back here."

Cynder smiled lightly, "Its about time things went good for us for a change."

"Yeah, but Starfleet insisted having him under a heavy security escort. They said something about his doppelgänger still being at large."

"Can't really argue about protection. Just seems a bit excessive even for a show of good faith," Cynder mused. Deep down her military mind was hard at work, _"Something isn't right..."_

* * *

The dreadnought floated in space motionless as plasma fires smoked from the nacelles. Surrounding it were more KDF ships, mostly consisting of birds-of-prey. The crew on board mainly consisted of holograms, save for three agents of Section 31. On the _RDS Draco_ much was being discussed.

"Your survival is definitely good news to my ears, but I didn't expect this to be so strange," spoke the now Lieutenant General Convoy. "Back to the issue at hand though: the evidence you bring is very damning. I'd hate to think the very Federation we ended the war with is this corrupt."

Minevera bowed her head, "I don't want to think so either. Somehow I think someone is pulling the strings in the shadows of the government. When news hit of the _RDS Ignitus_ being destroyed I just knew something was afoul."

"Aye, I felt that everyone on Realm Prime had, and still do, hold honor close to their hearts. They were all happy there and at peace, something great warriors always strive for. Having Section 31 in this deep is most troubling."

"I can't even begin to discuss how much I owe you for all of this." She gestured the gorn to a private corner before saying, "I think I'm really losing it now. Before now I haven't hesitated in a fight, but now I'm second-guessing myself left and right. I'm supposed to be retired dammit!" Tears began to cloud her vision before she blinked them out and let them trickle along her muzzle.

Convoy heaved a sigh. "I'd be lying if I said I wanted this position. When the war was over I was looking forward to peace and quiet, with the occasional bar scuffle," he chuckled quietly before continuing. "Right now I'm just making the best of my situation. You need to be doing the same now more than ever. If anything you should be doing this for her!" he then pointed to Cyndy who happened to be playing with a targ at the time.

After a couple of minutes an orion soldier approached the two, "Sir, we've scoured the decks and found prisoners. They were found in conditions that would make Rura Penthe look like Risa."

"If anything not that cold, but still..." the General trailed-off before he could finish his thought.

Almost seeing the question in the Dragon's eye he continued, "Their vitals are stable; short of minor dehydration. They're lucky we found them as they are."

"I thought their organization was supposed to be subtle in their tactics?" Minevera asked. "This is a whole new 'low' for them."

"One more thing: one of the prisoners claims he is an Ambassador for Realm Prime. He says his name is 'Hunter'."

Mention of Ambassador Hunter caught the attention of the crew. The Colonel pondered her thoughts carefully, "As soon as he's treated I want him on board. Something isn't adding-up here."


	13. Fear

Chapter 13: Fear

When Hunter was carefully bought aboard he was easily spooked by the presence of another purple dragon, not including Cyndy. Being reminded of her similarities in appearance Minevera frowned. With Cyndy's help she was successful in explaining her circumstances, but deep down felt a twinge of regret. As they began hearing his story of what happened the rest of the freed prisoners were bought on board.

"About a week ago we received an invitation from the United Federation of Planets to a diplomatic conference," Hunter began before taking a swig of water from a canteen. "With our four major ships out on exploration assignment and the _Draco_ still undergoing classified experiments our choices of transportation were very limited."

"I would take it the Guardians wouldn't want to burden them with sending a starship so they asked for a shuttle?" Minevera asked.

Hunter nodded before continuing, "For a couple of reasons. From what General Prime described he wasn't exactly comfortable with having a cargo-hold for temporary quarters; no offense Lt. General."

Convoy snorted a chuckle, "None taken."

"The other reason was Earth's past descriptions of dragons in general. They felt any one of them being present would cause hysteria among the uneducated. At any rate I was sent along with three others," Hunter gestured to them resting. "Boarding the shuttle and departing from Realm Prime was all fairly routine. It was about one hour into the trip that a gas flooded the interior and we were all knocked-out. When we came-to it was in the cells you found us in. Nobody was even present, not even a jailer and we all sat there for ancestors-knows how long. Short of having a small amount of bread and water we didn't get anything else."

Everyone sat in silence for the next few minutes. Minevera was the only one making any kind of noise with her heavy breathing. Her brows narrowed and jaw clenched before finally getting up and moving to the door.

"Narrow corridors be damned; I want to see them, now!" A tone of anger could he heard as the Colonel spoke.

Convoy was about to interject, but thought better of it as she turned her head and glared at him. He still followed her through the dreadnought's decks to where the three agents were being held: ironically in the same cells as the previous occupants. Minevera scanned the room, then approached a male operative.

"We meet again, Lt. Gregory," she stared coldly at the man behind the force field.

The man looked up at the dragon. "Yes we do, Captain. Wait a minute, you're retired so you're not of any authority anymore," he sneered.

"Figures you would still be keeping tabs on me after trying to kill me," Minevera lowered the force field and entered the cell.

"A shame you didn't die from the crash, or from the virus when you jumped into the river."

"I know you were my field medic on that mission so many year ago. At least that would explain why there was a virus there in the first place. Tell me; what does Section 31 hope to gain from destroying a peaceful, sentient species?"

"You yourself should know that they aren't peaceful. One alone had the power to destroy an entire planet."

"And should that one define an entire species alone? Cut the crap and tell me why you're really there," her patience was growing thin now as a deep growl escaped her.

"Temper temper; we don't need you becoming that example too you- **URK!**" Gregory's words were cut short as Minevera's claws wrapped around his neck and slammed him into the wall.

"**What are your real plans you dog! Tell me!**" he eyes glowed a scarlet red as they stared deep in Gregory's own.

Section 31 agents are trained in varying forms of interrogation and how to handle each case accordingly. Many of the senior members of this organization are even able to resist a Vulcan Mind-Meld. Gregory, however, was getting his first taste of what the true power of fear can do.

The screams started small, but increased in volume as she continued staring into his eyes. Before long he was in full terror, begging her to stop.

Minevera kept the pressure on him, "**You better tell me or I will show you what happens when you meddle with a dragon!**"

"**Alright alright, I'll tell you!**" Gregory finally gave-in. "**We're also after the crystals to gain the upper hand on the Romulans and Klingons! Please stop!**"

The Colonel released her grip on the human, dropping him roughly onto the floor. "I have one more question: does Franklin know of this operation?" she asked while turning her back to him.

Still terrified he answeres, "N-no he d-doesn't."

The dragon took two steps out before quickly turning around and roaring directly in Gregory's face. She then abruptly left, leaving the disgraced agent in his cell. Convoy went to check on him, but was met with a foul odor and thought better of it. He instead went chasing after Minevera, wherever she went to.


	14. Broken

Chapter 14: Broken

Lt. General Convoy followed the path of ruined corridors to a storage room. Smoke clouded his vision, but he could make-out busted panels, bulkheads, and miscellaneous containers littered about. A whimper caught his attention to a corner where, as he got closer, he saw a dragoness curled-up.

"I can't see the path..." Minevera repeatedly said to herself while sobbing. Her eyes were closed tight while tears streamed from them while her paws rested atop her head.

Convoy stood there, at a loss for words. Never in his career had he seen grief such as this before. Before leaving the room he looked at her one last time. The crying had stopped and now she was asleep. Stepping into the corridor he tapped his communicator.

"I want a guard posted at my location. When Colonel MacDougal wakes-up I want to be the first to know. In the meantime the fleet is to remain on standby and have a course preset for the Realm System."

* * *

Minevera felt a paw rest on her shoulder, gently waking her up. When she opened her eyes she did not see the ruined storage room, but instead the dream realm. Turning her head she saw The Chronicler frowning at her.

"I have half a mind right now to tear you in two," she growled at him.

The teal dragon sighed, "I cannot begin to understand how you feel right now. I had no idea how much of an impact the Seed of Malefor would have on you, but I'm not here to see how you're coping."

"Either tell me or leave me then! I'm in no mood for dancing around," the purple dragoness yelled now seated at full height.

"My power is very limited; even now I'm having trouble keeping in contact with you. I've looked into your past and saw how much your 'totems' influenced you," he then gestured to the various beings behind him: eagle, bear, wolf, orca, fox, and many more. They were all smiling at her.

Minevera's eyes shot-open and struggled to form words, "H-how?"

The Chronicler chuckled, "It wasn't easy getting them here. They were really worried about you when they couldn't reach you."

"I- I just don't know what to say..."

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice. Right now you need to get going. Evil is afoot, and the only other ally you have is the enemy you thought to be."

* * *

When the dragoness woke-up it was in the same storage room she was in before. Stretching a bit she walked to the ruined doorway where a orion guard was stationed.

"Oh you're awake," the officer noticed. "The Lt. General had me here to keep an eye on you."

Minevera nodded, "I thank you; I need to speak with him right away though."

"Yes sir, I'll get him on the comm."

Within a few seconds Convoy was on the other end, "Convoy here."

Minevera spoke into the comm, "Convoy, I need to talk to you."

"Ah, you're awake. We can talk on the way to the Realm System. We're departing in 10 minutes."

"That's exactly what I need to talk to you about right now," the dragoness spoke quickly. "It would be better to send most of the fleet under cloak and keep a watch on the system while both you and me go into Federation Space."

"And put both of us in jeopardy? Have you lost your mind?" Convoy protested.

"We need the help of Franklin Drake, Lt. General," Minevera countered. "Granted the Federation will again deny the existence of Section 31, but that's the least of our worries. This is attempted theft and genocide we're talking about; and last I checked its greatly frowned upon. Besides, I want to commandeer this dreadnought."

There was silence on the other end before he asked "You do realize it'll be difficult to do, and I'm not just talking about physical repairs."

"You let me worry about hacking the systems. If we're lucky we might be able to get a message to him sooner."


	15. Red Tape and Shadows

Chapter 15: Red Tape and Shadows

Routines back on Realm Prime have settled back to their normal pace for much of the populace. The same could not be said for the RDC and Guardians. Reports of more submerged torpedo casings delivering the virus were found in just about every freshwater source, but thanks to the developed serum no dragon suffered the effects. Hundreds of papers littered the desks in the main chambers as each Guardian reviewed them, all of them saying the same thing.

"The bureaucratic mentality is one of the many constants we need to get rid of," Frost rubbed her brow in frustration. "We need a more efficient government body to handle all of this; not just us five."

Even the soft-spoken Gaia was sharing the Ice Guardians sentiments, "You'd think the leap in technology we've had would bring us all closer. Just wish there wasn't anyone still in hiding from the war."

Watson walked over to each desk and collected several unread reports from each, "Aye, without a proper census an elected body might not be stable enough if there are groups who don't support it. The last thing we need is another war."

Mumbles of agreement followed that statement, save for one. About the only Guardian in the room with the most papers was Spyro; just staring at one report. As Watson walked by he saw the blank expression on his face and frowned before taking a sizable stack. The slight movement was enough to bring the Purple Guardian back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," he sighed before signing it and moving it to the 'out' pile.

"I know that look," eyed Gaia. "You're still worried about Cyndy, aren't you?"

"It's that obvious huh?" Spyro chuckled weakly. He was about to move on to the next report before a pink paw covered it.

"You have enough on your plate as it is," Ember looked at him with concerned eyes. "Go get some fresh air, or would you rather have Doc tell you that while lecturing you?"

Spyro knew he was defeated in that argument, "You sure you'll be alright without me?"

Frost smirked, "If this gets out of hand I'm sure Ember will sneeze fire on accident." Everyone laughed from that.

Walking out to the courtyard Spyro paused in front of a memorial. Many of the names who's lives were lost during Malefor's campaign were engraved on there, including Ignitus. He did not tell anyone outside of the Guardians, previous and present, and Cynder of his current position.

"_You've taught me enough to know when something is terribly wrong,_" he thought to himself. "_I should look into the pool of visions again._"

A voice soon broke his thought process, "Hello, old friend."

Spyro turned his head to the sound of familiarity, "Hunter! When did you get back?"

The cheetah smiled, "Not five minutes ago really. Didn't want to bother you or the other Guardians with my return. I trust things are well?"

"For the moment I suppose. Just needed some time to clear my head." The Purple Guardian turned his head back to the entrance, "I should get back."

"Before you do, don't be surprised if there are Starfleet Officers roaming the streets. I took the liberty of allowing them shore-leave."

"Thank you, see you later." Spyro smiled to Hunter before heading back in. Once further inside he approached a guard and quietly whispered to them, "I want somebody watching Ambassador Hunter, but don't make it obvious. I've got a feeling he isn't who I think he is."

* * *

"I can't thank you enough for all that you've done, Convoy," Minevera smiled to her friend while extending a paw.

The gorn chuckled and grasped it, "I could go on about all the different ways you can repay me, but time is of the essence. Since you couldn't contact him I'll head to the Sol System directly while you get to Realm Prime."

The dragon nodded, "Just don't get yourself killed; qapla!"

Convoy gave a curt nod before being transported back to the _Pendragon_. The Colonel then turned her gaze to the bridge of the _Draco_.

"I trust all controls are functioning?" she asked an engineer.

The mole nodded, "Aye, thanks to the modularity of the components we have full control of the dreadnought while seated comfortably in the hangar."

"Good then. Helm, set a course for Realm Prime under cloak, maximum warp."


	16. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

Chapter 16: Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

Late that evening at the Warfang Temple fire torches dimly lit a chamber. The newer electronic lights were not installed in this room in particular as this is where another Vision Pool sat. Its viewer's purple-scaled reflection shimmered back at him as he drew a heavy sigh with eyes closed. What it had told him was not good news.

"_It's like we're destined to enter a war we're going to lose anyway,"_ Spyro thought to himself. The image of destruction raining from the sky, scorching the lands as civilians helplessly ran for cover plagued his mind. What followed was a view to charred remains and half-burned victims crying in agony. This bought chills and tears to his eyes.

Before leaving the room he put-out the torches, returning the room to the darkness of night. After making sure the room was sealed he departed down the hallway to the entrance. Just stopping outside the door a plain-clothed mole approached him.

Whispering quietly the mole spoke, "It's just as you suspected, sir. Shall I have them arrested?"

The Purple Guardian shook his head, "No, continue surveillance for now. I'll discuss this with the other Guardians in the morning." He then took off to the skies.

* * *

Spyro's home near the swamp was dark and quiet when he arrived. Figuring Cynder was still in the city he entered and went to turn-on a light.

Only when he switched it on a familiar voice warned him in his head, _"__**Look-out!**__"_

Instinctively and out of panic he triggered his Dragon-Time ability, just in time to meet a wall of incineration closing-in fast. Pushing himself back as hard as possible Spyro released his hold on time and was propelled back several meters, landing on his back roughly. After laying there for several moments he slowly got up and looked at his home, charred with some embers still burning. Dreading the worst he ran back in, only to find it devoid of anyone caught in the explosion. Before he walked out something caught his eye. Walking over and picking it up, Spyro finds the portrait of him, Cynder, and Cyndy at 1 year old untouched from the blast. Tears started welling-up in his eyes as wingflaps approach from the distance.

"Spyro! Spyro!" yelled a distressed Cynder. Seeing his figure dimly lit by the small fires she landed and hurried over, nearly toppling her mate.

Unable to hold back the emotion any longer, Spyro embraced her tight and let his tears flow freely. Cynder joined him as they both cried together.

* * *

The stars and moons shined through the windows back at the Capital where the Guardians, including Cynder and Prime, gathered for an emergency meeting. Spyro had finished relaying his little investigation on Hunter.

"That's just outrageous!" fumed Frost as a bit of her arrogance reared its ugly head. "Why would you think that the Ambassador would be in cahoots with them?"

Spyro placed his paw along his brow in frustration, "I was getting to that: I don't think he is even who he says he is."

Watson rubbed his chin in thought, "Then how is it our alleged impostor walks and talks like him?"

"Remember when first contact was made? The Starfleet Officers who were studying us in hiding were using holo-emitters to walk among us."

"Wouldn't an EMP be able to expose him?" asked Gaia.

Before anyone could answer the doors to the chamber. "Even if you were to set one-off they're shielded from that kind of interference," spoke the voice of Hunter.

As he strolled into the room he casually reached for his left shoulder and lifted something, revealing a disguised human. At the same time the glass from the domed ceiling shattered as five mechanical walkers descended to the floor and immediately targeted the group in the middle. Everyone took a defensive stance.

"Don't worry, I won't have them kill you... yet," the human spoke calmly while still approaching. "Interesting aren't they? These were recovered from the Dyson incident way back. They should be more than a match for you."

Spyro glared down at the human, growling menacingly. "Just who the hell do you think you are?"

"Well if you think I'm with Section 31, you'd be partly correct. However I'm not doing this under their belief; just for your crystals. As for my identity, you may call me Dravec."


	17. Delays

Chapter 17: Delays

Some distance away the captured dreadnought sped through space at dangerous speeds. Safely tucked away within the _Draco_ her crew monitored the structural integrity and pushed the engines beyond their limits. Even the inertial dampeners weren't able to soften the ride as the hull continued to shake unsteadily. Cyndy remained huddled close to the Colonel, uneasy from the stress.

while doing what she can to comfort the young dragoness Minevera asked, "Are we in range, helm?"

"Not yet, sir. A few more minutes," the helmsman responded.

She did not want to hear that, "Come on, faster!"

"We're already pushing her hard as it is. Any faster and she'll fly apart!"

"**Fly her apart then!** If we don't get there soon there won't be a place left for us to call home!"

If it was not her urgency, her mention of their home was enough motivation for the crew. The hull is now shaking violently as warning alarms sounded. The dreadnought is definitely at her limit now.

* * *

Watson stared at the human who called himself Dravec, "In order for you to turn out planet into a mine you needed us out of the way."

"Not just you; the entire population," Dravec stated. "This was supposed to be a multi-stage operation where we would kill-off each sentient species until there was no one left. However, thanks to that meddlesome woman somehow surviving I'm forced to go for a... messier approach."

"Fire from the sky..." Spyro muttered as he recalled his earlier visit to the Vision Pool.

Gaia and Ember both covered their mouths in disgust from hearing this, while Frost and Cynder growled. Prime's clawed hand twitched, waiting for a chance to grab his ax from his back.

* * *

"We're here," the helmsman reported as the dreadnought warped-in.

Minevera wasted no time, "Coms, find and jam their main frequencies and any related bands coming to and from the planet. Tactical, target all Federation vessels in the vicinity and open fire. We're not taking any prisoners." She knew she would be ending several lives, _"They made their choice by joining these bastards. May the spirits and ancestors have mercy on them."_ break

"If you mean 'orbital bombardment' then yes." Dravec stepped-back several paces before speaking, "I'm afraid your end is-"

The buzz and static of his comm shortly interrupted him, "Sir, the ship you sent has returned and is powe-" A loud burst of static cut-off the signal.

"Panzer? Come in Panzer." He tapped his communicator several times. Just as he looked up the exosuits surrounding the dragons slumped. "Shit," was the only word Dravec bit-out before turning tail and running out of the room. "Dravec to all ground troops: ready the heavier exosuits for combat and engage all hostile targets."

* * *

The dreadnought has seen better days. As the battle raged-on huge chunks of hull were either burned by phaser fire or blasted by photon torpedoes. A few of the attacking ships were already crippled or destroyed.

"That's six ships taken out so far," confirmed the tactical station. A blast rocked them before a beep sounded from their console. "We just lost weapons, sir."

Minevera nodded, "It's time to go then. Helm plot a course for the largest vessel in the fleet and punch it. After that return all controls to the _Draco_ and detonate the charges on the hangar bay. We need to get back to Warfang."

"What about the other ships in orbit, sir?" asked one officer. "Communications will likely return to normal once the dreadnought is destroyed."

"I'm fully aware of that. We just needed to cause enough chaos to disorient them. They won't bombard Realm Prime so long as their ringleader is on the surface." She turned to the officer and looked at them, "I do not know how or why specifically; I just know."

Though uneasy the crew of the _Draco_ put their full trust in the Colonel and executed the plan. The Federation Ships continued firing on the speeding dreadnought, failing to notice a blast on her hangar doors. Under the shadow cloak the _Draco_ began atmospheric re-entry.


	18. City Under Siege

Chapter 18: City Under Siege

Warfang and the surrounding settlements quickly turned into a war zone. Dozens of captured and refurbished Voth Exosuits wandered the streets as civilians fled while the police forces, along with the RDC, attempted to fight back. At least five dozen officers were critically injured and several perished.

"Damn," was the only word from Minevera's mouth as the _Draco_ made her way to a clearing outside the great city.

Cyndy, who had remained quiet for much of the trip, looked out the window with eyes wide, her young mind having a difficult time processing what she's seeing. "Miss MacDougal, what's happening out there?" she asked with a growing lump in her throat.

Minevera sighed, knowing this was going to be the loss of innocence for the young dragoness. Frowning she turned to look at her, "I'm not going to lie to you. Outside there is a battlefield where people are either getting hurt or killed. It's one thing if you're facing a mindless horde of Grublins, but it's completely different when the being you're fighting is sentient and has a family they can go back to."

Cyndy just nodded, understanding every word. Her eyes, still, would not forget what she has seen: the worst of what anyone is capable of. While looking down at the floor, trying to fully process it all, she felt herself being pushed against the older dragoness.

"Even though you have seen the first glimpse of hell, do not forget that in these fields is where heroes are born. Be it getting their friends to safety or making the ultimate sacrifice, this is where good has the greatest chance to shine." The Colonel's attention then returned to the situation, "Set us down into that clearing there."

"Aye sir," responded the helm.

During the landing Minevera gestured Cyndy to follow her to one of the airlocks. A couple of officers went to follow them, but stopped when she held-up a paw.

"Um sir, it's standard protocol to have a team accompany the lead officer," one of them spoke-up.

Minevera smirked, "I've had to deal with the same regulation. However all of you have a more important job. I want you to scour the battlefield for all civilians and injured and have them bought to the airfield; take several trips if you have to." She looked back to Cyndy at her feet, her expression returning to neutral. "Young Cyndy and I have something to do in the city."

* * *

Deep in the city things were not any better. The Guardians, Cynder, and Prime scattered themselves throughout Warfang, taking-out any enemy forces they came across and searching for Dravec. They kept to short-ranged communication to keep in touch with each other as well as the police force and any RDC soldiers.

Students in the academy barricaded themselves inside while the teachers and older students did what they could to keep the exosuits from entering. At one entrance fresh rock kept being pushed up from the ground and this was irritating one pilot. After putting in a simple calculation the exosuit launched mortars at and behind this rock wall, successfully gaining access. Carefully walking in he noticed the earth dragons responsible and took aim. It never got a chance to fire as electricity arched all over, causing it to collapse on the ground. Behind it stood a mildly surprised Minevera and a giggling Cyndy.

"Wow, that makes me wish we had Electric Dragons with us at the Dyson Sphere," the older dragoness stated. She was still trying to get the hang of her abilities.

Cyndy managed to calm herself down after a moment only to recognize one of the downed dragons, "Elder Terrador!" She ran to the still dragon and tried to get his attention, but he remained motionless.

Minevera hurried over and did the simplest thing she could do: check for a pulse. Much to both of their relief he was out cold. Before heading inside she lifted the other earth dragon, a student, on her back and pulled the Elder over her shoulder, dragging him to safety.

Further down the hall an older electric dragon was running to check the commotion, only to skid to a halt as the two purple dragons approached from that direction. Upon inspection he recognized the younger one. "Young Cyndy! This is excellent, great, wonderful that you're safe!" the ever excitable voice of Elder Volteer exclaimed. "I do not quite recognize you, but if I were to hazard an educated guess you would be Minevera MacDougal, yes?"

"It's good to see you too, Elder Volteer," she laughed. "If you don't mind though I'd very much like to set these two down somewhere safe." Before following him she stamped the floor with her rear right foot, causing part of the floor to rise and crash into the ceiling. _"Funny how just thinking about it is actually working for me."_


	19. Rebirth

Chapter 19: Rebirth

The gymnasium in the academy was packed full of young dragons of varying elements and ages. From what Minevera was able to see there were roughly twenty young dragons to every adult dragon. Still following Elder Volteer, they made their way to a temporary nurse's station where the unconscious Elder Terrador and volunteer student were dropped-off.

Nearby a certain Ice Elder was cussing under his breath while struggling with a frequency scanner. "Bah, why do these things have to be so difficult?" Cyril asked himself in defeat. It was then he noticed Cyndy approach the device, turning it on and tuning it to the appropriate channel.

Minevera could not keep herself from giggling, "And that's why we have to rely on the newer generations to take care of us."

He raised a brow ridge, "I remember that voice; Captain MacDougal?"

"Retired, but the very same," she bowed. "I wish this was all under better circumstances."

"We all do," the Elder bowed in return before scanning the gymnasium. "Everyone in the academy has been accounted for, including our absent student. I expect a full report on why elemental abilities should not be abused," he gave a cold stare to Cyndy who shrunk from his gaze.

Minevera motioned to interject, but then thought better of it. _"Better to deal with the consequences than be dead,"_ she figured before turning her attention to the scanner. Listening carefully she was able to make-out that her crew did their job exceptionally.

She began to think about the events of the past week: her retirement, brush with death, her transformation... all of it. A part of her kept saying she was holding on to her past life and needed to move on. That little voice was essentially right: she did lose her humanity. At the same time she gained so much more: a new sense of purpose. Becoming a dragon seemed like icing on the cake, but she would be lying to herself by saying she did not like it. She felt... reborn.

The purple dragoness was bought out of her daze when a call for help came over the air. "This is Private Jennifer of the RDC. An exosuit just dropped from orbit in the market square. This one is much larger and different from the others. We need reinforcements... oh Ancestors," was the last word she spoke before what sounded like a scream was cut-off. Anyone within earshot cringed, knowing what happened.

Another voice soon came over, this time belonging to General Prime. "Attention all available units: the human known as Dravec was last seen in that area. It is possible he is piloting that exosuit. Approach with extreme caution."

The name caught Minevera's attention, _"I knew that son-of-a-bitch was trouble from the beginning."_ Making sure Cyndy stayed behind she stormed out of the academy.

* * *

General Prime did well to keep himself pressed against the wall of a building. Using a pocket mirror he used it to peer around the corner, seeing the exosuit stepping in the opposite direction.

Unlike the Voth-designed exosuits this one was completely original. Its footing is completely bipedal and plantigrade, complete with functioning hands on the arms. A completely custom phaser blast-assault and minigun were mounted on each arm along with a back-mounted quantum mortar launcher.

Prime unslung a rocket launcher from his back and readied himself. Turning the corner quickly he pulled the trigger, the projectile flying true to its target. It did not make it though as the exosuit quickly turned and fired its minigun, destroying it and forcing Prime back behind the wall.

"Did you really think you could sneak-up on my you whelp?" the amplified voice of Dravec taunted. "I can see you behind that wall." He raised the suit's right arm and charged a blast shot.

Prime hopped up into the air at the last second, flapping his wings to gain some altitude before diving. With his ax drawn he aimed to cleave an arm off, but a metal fist connected with his jaw in an uppercut. He landed on his back hard and struggled to get back up.

A metal foot pushed Prime back to the ground as Dravec went into an explanation, "Amazing, isn't it? The servos in this toy were based off of the Soong androids so reflexes aren't a question."

Leveling the minigun at the dragon's head he readied to kill him. That arm shortly became encased in ice. Before Dravec could react fast enough the exosuit was pushed off of Prime by a strong gust of wind, falling onto its side. It did manage to roll out of the way in time to dodge a glob of acid splashing onto the ground.

"I should have known you'd try something like this," a voice hollered from several meters away.

Smashing the ice off of the arm Dravec turned to the direction, seeing the purple dragoness. "You've been a thorn in my side since the beginning, Minevera. Why won't you die?"

"Minevera MacDougal died in a week ago from being shot-down in her shuttle," she spoke with resolve. An aura akin to the Aurora Borealis found on Earth wafted from her as Prime looked on in awe. Cynder and the Guardians shortly came to the scene before the dragoness spoke again. "I am Saphira, the Pathfinder."


End file.
